Children of The Sun
by MissSerendipity2013
Summary: When the Japanese Goddess Amaterasu finds herself and Japan in danger of being taken over by monsters and demons, she calls on her demigods to end the war of the Sun and Moon. But what will happen when they fight amongst another? And when what used to be a friend, is a enemy? And when the deed is done, will the Sun fall? SYOC (Open)
1. Children of the Sun

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story for PJO! As you all know, I basically rewrote this story and turned it into something more. So, the form and rules are on my profile, so submit! Here goes nothing! **

* * *

-Amaterasu's Home-

"This is impossible!" A young woman shrieked. Her jet black hair spilled out of the messy bun it was carelessly tied into, and her golden eyes were filled with worry. "Amaterasu-Heika(1)? Are you okay?" Out came a young woman with dark brown hair tied into a curled ponytail and warm brown eyes. "Hotaru(2)?! You're supposed to be.." The woman sighed. "Ue(3)? Uma..(4)" She hitched her breath as she clutched her stomach.

"Uma..?" Amaterasu looked confused. "Uma..Uma.." She clutched it more, tears spilling out her eyes while shaking her head violently. "Uma?"

_**"UMARERU!**_** UMARERU!**(5)**"** She yelled and Amaterasu screamed in sheer shock. "What? No, not now!" Hotaru cursed as she ran around in a frantic dance. "Yes, now!" Amaterasu spotted a spot on the floor where her daughter could birth, and gently lay her down on it.

"I'll get water! Hang on!" She ran out of the house and into the garden, where her Kitsune Amaya lay. Darting for the bucket, the goddess lunged for the bucket on the side of Amaya. Amaya yelped and ran as her nine tails thrashed like furry snakes. "Gomen(6), Amaya!" She ran back inside, as the Kitsune knew what was happening.

-Timeskip-

"One more time, Hotaru!" The woman screamed and yelled as a powerful cry sounded the room. The baby was born now. "There she is." Amaterasu smiled and handed the bundle to her daughter. "She's here." Hotaru held the baby lovingly.

"What will you name her?"

"Her name will be...Kohaku(7)." Hotaru thought for a good moment.

"Beautiful." Amaterasu felt a pang of light in her chest, and then Hotaru realized. A prophecy. The goddess straightened up and her eyes glowed a bright blue as a brilliant white light showered upon her.

_**"Two halves,**_

_**Moon and Sun,**_

_**Were once one,**_

_**Until the pain,**_

_**Was too much to bare,**_

_**And now, the day is near,**_

_**But if the Moon outweighs the Sun,**_

_**Then the deed is done, Children of the Sun."**_

Amaterasu finished. Her hair was now tied in a neat ponytail and her eyes glowed a bright blue, until they stopped and were the same golden.

Hotaru shook. "No.."

Amaterasu nodded and opened her eyes. They didn't have the warm glow anymore. They were dark.

"The time is **now**."

* * *

**Well, that was the chappie! I hoped you liked it! Here are the translations!**

**(1)-Meaning: Her Majesty**

**(2)-Meaning: Firefly**

**(3)-Meaning: Mother, formal**

**(4)-Meaning: Horse**

**(5)-Meaning: To be born  
**

**(6)-Meaning: Sorry/I apologize**

**(7)-Meaning: Amber**

**Amaterasu-Kami is the Sun Goddess and the leader of the Shinto religion. **

**Hotaru is a OC I made up as the demigod daughter of Amaterasu, and Kohaku is her daughter. **

**Anyways, submit, read and review~! Serendipity out!**


	2. Kouri Rae, Daughter of Yuki-Onna

**Hey peoples! I'm back with a new chapter for Children of the Sun! I already have four submissions, and more are on the way! So, here is the first chapter of Children of the Sun, starting off in which Amaterasu has been in her torii for decades and ten children are called on to fight the monsters and demons threatening to take over Japan and Amaterasu. **

* * *

"Amaterasu-Heika hasn't been out of her torii for decades!"

"Should we pray?"

"Nashi(1)! We should wait until sunrise."

"Poor Ammy...this must be hard for her."

Hundreds, maybe even thousands of people crowded around Amaterasu's torii. The sun goddess hasn't been out for decades ever since the Sun-Moon prophecy was told. Rumors had been going around that she was sick, or deceased. People of Japan went to visit and pray that she get better.

Out of all of them, stood a girl of a small stature with jet black ringlets hanging to her back with straightened bangs and brilliant blue eyes looking at the sky with a hint of uncertainty. She held on to a piece of paper with her blessings on it to her chest. "Otosama(2).." The girl tugged on her father's coat. "What?" "Can I pray?" The father nodded.

The child pushed herself through the crowd, saying sorry and excuse me. Until she found herself in the front. Hanging her blessing from the red ribbon it was tied to, she proceeded to go back to her father. "Hey, you!" She looked behind her. A fox with too many tails to count stood in front of her. It was pure white, save for the cerulean markings on it's ears, tails, and hind legs.

She ran toward it, while people were too busy to notice she was gone. She thrashed her arms out wildly, in hope to catch one of it's many tails. However, the fox was too keen, jumping over temples, buildings, even other torii. And then she decided to run to a dead end, in which she saw the fox was there.

"But how do you know that I'm a Kitsune?"

She smirked. "Moshi Moshi(3)?" She asked. "Mo-om-osh..what?" She laughed. "I knew it!" It nodded. "Good work, Kouri." She stopped laughing then. "How do you know my name?!" She gasped. The fox spirit morphed into a young man with jet black hair and cloud blue, almost silver eyes.

"I'm a Kitsune, named Hyokai. I know everything about you. Even the fact that your mother is a goddess, waiting for you to be apart of something." The man said, smiling and looking as if he were about to laugh. "K-kitsune? Hyokai?! Mother..?" He nodded, and started to circle around her. "Your father is waiting. Don't be late." He pushed his face against her cheek, earning a small kiss out of the 10 year old.

With that, the man disappeared and jumped over the dead end. "Mother...?" She was confused, but smiled. "Ka-san is here.." Now she actually had something to be happy about.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter! I decided to make little openings for everyone's character along with their Kitsune. So, here are the translations!**

**(1)-Meaning: No**

**(2)-Meaning: Father, imformal**

**(3)-Meaning: Hello. Also a trick for Kitsune, since they can't pronounce the word Moshi correctly.  
**

**So, there's my OC, Kouri Rae, Daughter of Yuki-Onna, the snow goddess. Her Kitsune is Hyokai.**

**Next up: Luna Rose, Daughter of Tsukuyomi, the moon God. **


	3. Luna Rose, Daughter of Tsukuyomi

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter for Children of the Sun! Finally, we meet Luna Rose, Daughter of Tsukuyomi. Luna took her mother for granted, so when she passes, who will fill the empty void?**

* * *

"Luna!?" A young woman yelled at her daughter, who sat in the backseat of the car, staring carelessly.

"Are you even listening?!"

"Yeah, Ka-san(1).."

"Lun-" A ear-splitting scream broke through as the unimaginable happened. Glass shattered, bits and pieces of metal broke through as a driver swerved and stopped, only to get back in his car. Luna could smell the alcohol on his breath as he went back in. "Ka-san?! Me wo samasu (2)!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she could hear nothing but police and people crowding around her.

"Poor girl.."

"Did somebody get a ambulance? She needs one!"

"Isn't she supposed to be dead?"

The last one hit her like a pile of bricks dropped down on her._ Wasn't she?_ Maybe..her father gave her a second chance. Maybe Amaterasu would bless her with the gift of life. Still, it couldn't bring her mother back.

"Aww, you poor thing.."

Luna looked up and gasped. A woman with bright golden hair, violet eyes, and a pale complexion stood in front of her. She looked at her with pity, and smiled at her. "Um, who are you?" One of the police officers asked. "I'm her caretaker, thank you." Luna knew she was lying, but in a way she wasn't. "My name is Yang Xiao Long." She said to the police.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Picking up Luna, she looked down at the 13 year old in her arms. Cuts, bruises, and tear stains were evident on her face. "I'll be your protector from now on. I'm a Kitsune after all." Luna finally felt a little pang of happiness. "Really?"

"Hai(3). Your father's Tsukuyomi, and he gave you a second chance at life." Yang grinned._ 'He did, didn't he?'_ She thought. _'I should be happy, even though Ka-san is gone. But I'm not lonely anymore.'_ This time she vowed to keep a promise.

**_Never, ever, lose any more of your friends or family you care about or take them for granted. Never again._**

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 2! Basically, Luna's mother dies in a car crash when a drunk driver collided into her. Luna was supposed to die too, but by the grace of the Gods, lived. So, Yang, her Kitsune, finds her shortly after, posing by her 'human alias' Yang Xiao Long. Translations:**

**(1)-Meaning: Mother, informal**

**(2)-Meaning: Wake up**

**(3)-Meaning: Yes**

**Next up: Chan Yeol Choi, Son of Raijin, the lightening God.**


	4. Bonus: Life of Tamika, Daughter of Inari

**Hey everyone! Again, another awaited chapter of Children of the Sun. Tamika Kamishi, Daughter of Inari and current Daitōryō of the Camp goes over her due plans through the camp as leader and proceeds to do her daily schedule of not letting the deities down, pleasing others, and just being the kind and quiet person she is.**

**Daitōryō: President. Formal use: Tamika-Daitoryō.**

* * *

**_1st Plan: Get ready and feed the Kitsune_**

"Onēsan, please wake up." Kit nudged his master. "Is it here? Is it sunrise?" Kit sighed, turning in his human form. Running a finger through his russet red hair, he took one good glance at Tamika. "Inari-Kami, please forgive me for what I am about to do." He whispered. "TAMIKA, AMATERASU HAS COME OUT!" And that did the trick. Tamika sprang to life, yelling and cursing in Japanese.

Until she finally came to realize that Amaterasu wasn't in the room. Kit laughed quietly, while Tamika turned around with a dark look on her face. "Oh..gomen.." Kit backed up against the wall. And he was blocked. Tamika rose her hand and suddenly the world stopped to witness what was going on-

**_Slap!_**

And Yuka wondered why her mate had a hand print evident on his face. "Ugh..ah well, I had better get up now.." Tamika yawned and prepared to cook breakfast for the rest of the Kitsune.

Pouring twelve helpings of rice, noodles, and shrimp in three red bowls, Tamika and the rest of the children of Inari proceeded to feed each of their Kitsune.

"Isazura! Don't eat Anko's helping!" Tamika noticed the cream colored fox climbed on the table, eating her younger brother's breakfast. Tamika promised to feed the newly turned 100 Kitsune some of Hikaru's food, which the latter was happy to share.

With all of the children and Kitsune fed, Tamika felt as if she still wasn't ready to eat. "Tamika, what's the matter?" Another one of the children, Koizumi, asked her sister. "Nothing, Koizumi." Koizumi might've been the youngest, but she was smart as well. "Tamika, my Kitsune hate liars..." The latter chided. Two of her Kitsune, Yami and Hikaru, stood on each side.

"Well, what if the festival goes all wrong?!" Tamika frowned. Koizumi smiled. "I assure you, Onee-sama, nothing will go wrong! You're, by far, the best Daitōryo ever!" All of the others agreed as well, and Tamika was happy to see that all of her brothers and sisters came to her aid to reassure her. "Arigāto minna(1)." She smiled as all of them came to hug her, and even the Kitsune came to join in too.

_**2nd Plan: Visit other campers and wish good luck by giving them each a Omamori**(_2)**_._**

Tamika entered Yuki's Cabin, in which she had to wear three coats and one overcoat to keep herself warm. Kouri came out, wearing nothing but a powder blue lace shirt with matching knee-length pants.

"H-how c-can y-y-you s-stay w-w-a-arm in h-h-e-r-r-ee?!" She hissed out. "Pshh..this is nothing compared to Sapporo!" Kouri said. "An-y-w-w-ay, h-h-ere's a-a O-omam-o-r-i..." She shakily handed her the amulet.

"Arigato, Tamika-Daitōryo!" Kouri waved as the 14 year old ran out to the Inari cabin to rid of the many coats she had on.

**_3rd Plan: Pray for Amaterasu, her daughter Hotaru, and her grandchild Kohaku(who is actually your younger cousin)_**

The 27 year old held her 1 year old daughter while feeding her some small peaches. "Well, Inari says thank you and blesses you with this package of rice, tea, and Sake(3)." Hotaru smiled, and then was confused. "Sake? But I just birthed three days ago. Sake's not on my diet until next week." Tamika slumped her shoulders and bowed awkwardly.

"Gomen.." Tamika sniffled. "It's quite alright, Tamika-chan. Everyone makes mistakes every now and then."

"And speaking of Sake, isn't your Sake ceremony today?" Hotaru asked, feeding Kohaku some peaches.

**_What. _**

And Hotaru was sure that she could hear Inari trying to shove some Sake down his daughter's throat. Oh well, maybe it was something else in her mind.

**_4th Plan: Pray for Madoka, because Amaterasu isn't coming out anytime soon. (And she's your aunt) _**

"Inari blesses you with this package of rice, tea, and Sake."

Madoka nodded and took the package. Her Kitsune, who Tamika couldn't tell was a girl or boy, sniffed the package and nodded too.

"Arigato." With that, Madoka dismissed her niece and Tamika walked out rather awkwardly.

**_5th plan: Go to your father and ask for more bags of rice and tea. _**

"Chichi-ue!(4)" Tamika smiled and her father nodded.

"Did you get a good sleep last night?" She nodded.

Shiro barked and pawed at the ground._ "Ask him."_ The fox said.

Inari turned around and frowned.

"Gomen, chichi-ue. May I have some rice and tea?"

Inari proceeded to get a horse and bring twelve bags of tea and rice to the Inari cabin.

"Daisuki(5) chichi-ue!" All of the children hugged Inari tightly. "Arigato, my children." Some of the 14 year olds looked up in sheer confusion. "

"Uh, chichi-ue, we were adults when we turned 13(6)."

**_6th Plan: Go back to the Cabin, put on your yukata, and rest._**

Tamika sat with the rest of her older siblings, while her head was buried in the fur of Yuka. The rest of the younger children either practiced geisha dances, did their sister's hair, or for the sons, sparred outside with their Kitsune and other brothers. Until a 11 year old daughter named Hana, came out crying while a large cut was on her palm.

"Kaito-kun cut me with his Katana!" She hiccuped, her pastel pink yukata being stained red with blood.

One of the older children, Nezumi, sat her down in her lap. bandaging the cut while she called in Kaito to apologize.

Nope. Not yet.

**_7th Plan: Everyone else in bed, so it's time to sleep._**

"Oyasumi minna(7)! Daisuki!" Nezumi, the second-eldest sibling, started off.

"Daisuki Nezumi!" Hana said.

"Daisuki Hana!" Nezumi called back.

"Daisuki Kaito-kun!" Hana called.

"Daisuki Hana! Gomen!" Kaito called. Hana returned the apology.

Everyone then started to say goodnight to one other.

"Daisuki Tamika!" Everyone said at last.

"Daisuki minna." She said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Then the whole camp was quiet.

* * *

**This is a bonus chapter before the actual festival. I decided to come up with it before starting the one-shots back up again. So, Blitzy-Chan, I hope I did your OC good, since she is a overall good OC! Translations:**

**(1)-Meaning: Thank you everyone**

**(2)-Meaning: A amulet used for good luck in Japan for specific reasons each.**

**(3)-Meaning: A type of alcoholic drink used at formal ceremonies. Either used when a girl is coming of age, handling her duties properly, etc.**

**(4)-Meaning: Father, formal.**

**(5)-Meaning: I love you/we love you**

**(6)-Meaning: In Japan, the age of consent is 13. So you're literally a adult when you're 13.**

**(7)-Meaning: Good night everyone**

**Also, if any of you are planning on making a daughter/son of Inari, make the names nature/animal related. Tamika is a exception, as her name means people, but Inari is a god/goddess/god in this story of the people, so it makes sense. Also since she's the president of camp.**

**Examples:**

**Kaito-Maple**

**Hana-Flower**

**Nezumi-Mouse**

**Koizumi-Little spring/fountain**

**Read, review, and submit!**


End file.
